El hijo secreto de Severus Snape
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Nadie sabía que existía, ni siquiera su padre, pero el caso es que era inconfundible. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, tras levantar el sombrero seleccionador, los profesores vieron una nariz ganchuda y unos profundos ojos negros, enmarcados por unos rebeldes cabellos grasientos. Él era James, el hijo secreto de Severus Snape y una prostituta puertorriqueña.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Nadie sabía que existía, ni siquiera su padre pero el caso es que era inconfundible. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, tras levantar el sombrero seleccionador, los profesores vieron una nariz ganchuda y unos profundos ojos negros, enmarcados por unos rebeldes cabellos grasientos. Él era James, el hijo secreto de Severus Snape y una prostituta puertorriqueña.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces, tan sólo el protagonista, salido de mi mente enferma pero en ningún caso gano nada con esta pequeña historia.

* * *

Una larga fila de alumnos de primer año esperan a ser seleccionados, están temblando, pero no sólo por la lluvia que les ha acompañado en su viaje en barca, sino también por el miedo a la prueba que les está esperando. La ceremonia de selección va a iniciarse y un profesor muy bajito, vestido con una túnica morada, trae un taburete y un ajado sombrero que aún huele a humo.

Este año son más alumnos de lo normal, o quizá menos, pero se ve diferente porque aquí y allá caras conocidas aparecen, estudiantes que no pudieron cursar su séptimo curso por la guerra y que, un año después, vuelven para realizarlo. Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchey… apenas una quincena de alumnos, aún así los suficientes para recordar el dolor del año anterior.

Pero ese no es el tema de esta historia, sino lo que ocurrió cuando cierto alumno se puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

– ¡Abercrombie, Zacarias! –un muchacho rubio de pelo de punta corrió al taburete y se caló el sombrero, que le cayó hasta los ojos apenas unos segundos antes de que este gritara:

–¡RAVENCLAW!

–¡Austin, Cedrella! –la chica tropezó con sus propios pies de camino al taburete y aún se podía ver su rubor cuando el sombrero exclamó:

–¡SLYTHERIN!

Suaves murmullos se alzaron la primera vez que un alumno fue enviado a slytherin, la casa más perjudicada por los prejuicios de la guerra y cuyos alumnos eran mirados con recelo por el resto, incapaces de olvidar el papel que algunos de sus exalumnos tuvieron en la guerra.

–¡Gordon, Ernie!

Los alumnos se sucedían y caminaban cada uno a la mesa que le había sido asignada por el sombrero, completando la amalgama de alumnos que parecía más heterogénea que nunca, puesto que los de séptimo no eran los únicos que habían decidido repetir curso sino que aquellos hijos de muggles que no habían podido cursar el año anterior.

–¡Ivers, Colin! –tenía que ser un muchacho pequeño y rubio el que subió al taburete en medio de un total silencio en la mesa de gryffindor a la que casualmente

–¡GRYFFINDOR! –iba a dirigirse el niño. Por un momento fue como si un cubo de agua fría hubiera caído sobre ellos al ver al pequeño Colin dirigirse a ellos pero un segundo después comenzaron a aplaudir para recibirle.

Los nuevos alumnos continuaron llegando ante la mirada de los profesores. En un extremo la profesora Trelawney, cubierta con al menos media docena de chales, la profesora Sprout, luciendo un remendado sombrero, el profesor Slughorn, notablemente más delgado y con un bigote menos poblado, la profesora McGonagall, ocupando la silla alta de directora, el profesor y guardabosques Hagrid, sentado junto a la silla vacía de Flitwick y a la de la profesora Hooch… Pero la tranquilidad de la ceremonia estaba a punto de resquebrajarse.

–¡Rodríguez, James!

Un chico de cabello negro caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sombrero y, sentado en el taburete, se le colocó este en su cabeza, bajando hasta mitad de su rostro, dejando ver nada más que una afilada barbilla y una prominente nariz algo ganchuda. Ya entonces el profesor Flitwick comenzó a pensar algo, quizá pasó por su mente la fugaz idea pero en los largos segundos que duró la selección de ese alumno no se atrevió a darle forma, quizá McGonagall también lo pensó, por la forma de fina línea que adoptaron sus labios, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Sin embargo el sombrero gritó y, al retirarlo, todos los profesores y los pocos alumnos que estaban en ese momento mirando, tuvieron la misma idea.

–¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los profesores y esos alumnos vieron una nariz ganchuda y unos profundos ojos negros, enmarcados por unos rebeldes cabellos grasientos, todo ello en el rostro de un tembloroso niño de once años que corrió a sentarse en la mesa de los leones, recibiendo tímidos aplausos. Ese niño se parecía mucho al antiguo jefe de la casa slytherin y profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

La idea nació y se clavó en la mente de todos, como una espina que roza la locura, puesto que es imposible que fuera verdad, totalmente imposible, ¿no?

Imposible o no ahí estaba, James Rodríguez, recién llegado desde Manchester, el hijo secreto de Severus Snape y una prostituta puertorriqueña.

* * *

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**El hijo secreto de Severus Snape. Framento2.**

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, no soy Jotaká ni nadie de la Warner, además no tengo ningún ánimo de lucro con esta pequeña historia. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de Lavinia (así como James), que es mío y morderé a quien lo utilice sin permiso, así que cuidado con mis dientes.

* * *

Manchester, Reino Unido, julio de 1985, una húmeda tarde de verano en un ruidoso barrio de los suburbios.

Ella tan sólo es una mujer emigrante, una pobre desdichada que vino desde el otro lado del mundo en busca de una vida mejor. Soñaba con poder trabajar en una oficina, sentada en un despacho compartido con otras seis personas, quizá estudiar una carrera, quizá aprender un idioma nuevo y pasar las vacaciones en Alemania. No tuvo nada de eso, fue despreciada desde que llegó, en primer lugar por su aspecto: morena, de pelo y ojos oscuros, nariz ancha; en segundo lugar por su acento, fuerte, con dejes de español en las aspiraciones y una entonación ridículamente musical. En tercer lugar, fue arrinconada, expulsada de la sociedad, por ser lo que era, una mujer joven, soltera y sin nada a lo que aferrarse para sobrevivir.

Llegó a Londres con una sonrisa y una maleta casi vacía, apenas un mes después se marchó a Manchester, con el rostro serio y la maleta mucho más vacía. Apenas un año después, ya en 1985, sus curvilíneas formas se habían aplanado, sus caderas no eran tan anchas, ni su vientre rollizo, sus ojos ya no eran alegres, lucía una constante palidez y ya nuca, nunca sonreía. Seguía siendo diferente, especialmente diferente a las distinguidas mujeres londinenses, diferente por su rostro, por su piel, por su permanente acento y por los constantes morados que lucía en su piel. Por supuesto, seguía sin sonreír. No trabajaba en una oficina, aunque sí lo hacía en una sala, no compartía despacho, aunque sí tenía otras seis compañeras de profesión, no estaba estudiando una carrera, pero estaba inmersa en la universidad de la vida, no había aprendido más idioma que el del silencio y de Alemania no conocía más que las salchichas del supermercado de la esquina.

Ella no era feliz, para nada, tan sólo era un día más en su vida, sólo un día de 1985 quizá julio, quizá agosto, quizá septiembre, quizá tan sólo otra de las pesadillas. Llovía en Manchester, sus sábanas estaban húmedas, no solo de las lágrimas. Le dolía el pecho, los muslos, la mejilla, su labio aún sangraba a ratos. Era día de trabajo, por supuesto. Se asea, se pone un liviano vestido de gasa y toma un café solo, amargo, con poco azúcar, caliente casi hasta hervir. En la calle llueve, no lleva paraguas, pero no hace demasiado frío, por suerte. La suerte se acaba cuando llega a su lugar de trabajo, son las seis de la mañana y su jefe no está de buen humor. _Está de un humor de perros _ pero ella se calla, asiente cuando le indica que tiene un cliente esperando y aguanta las lágrimas en silencio cuando le cruza la cara de una bofetada, dejando una marca roja justo sobre el morado del día anterior. La suerte sigue sin sonreírle con el primer cliente de la mañana, aunque este sí que sonríe, borracho aún de los excesos de la noche, diciendo con mucha saliva y poca delicadeza que va a ser la mejor noche que va a pasar en su vida. Una hora después se marcha golpeándose con la puerta al salir y la deja aseándose de nuevo, rezando sin creer en nada porque tardara mucho en llegar el siguiente cliente.

Vuelve a no tener suerte porque el siguiente cliente tarda apenas media hora en llegar. Pero quizá tenga algo de suerte, aunque cuando le ve entrar no lo imagina, no imagina que nunca olvidará a ese hombre.

Es un hombre alto, con aspecto de estar algo sucio, ojeras de pasar tantas noches en vela que no se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos, piel cetrina, como de enfermo y nariz ganchuda enmarcada por dos cortinas de pelo negro grasiento.

–Es hora de divertirnos, nos lo pasaremos bien. Alegra esa cara, muchacho.–Ella es toda una actriz, porque con tan sólo un carraspeo ha conseguido meterse en el papel que cree que el cliente va a necesitar. Mustio, triste, hundido, él lo que necesita es una mujer de armas tomar, que se encargue de hacerlo todo, que finja disfrutar. Lo de todos los días, vamos.  
No necesita preguntar y se dedica a ello, son años de práctica que hacen que el trabajo de desnudar hombres sea mecánico. Por desgracia no ocurre lo mismo con su propio desnudo.  
Este hombre en concreto viste de un modo estrafalario, aunque ha visto cosas peores, mucho peores. Pensando en otras cosas comienza a desabrochar la túnica desde el suelo, de rodillas ante él, botón a botón, con una sonrisa que finge ser picara deja al descubierto unos jeans, un torso cubierto de un vello ralo. Deja que el vestido resbale por sus hombros, hasta el suelo, y se dispone a quitarle esa extraña túnica. Vamos a ver qué escondes detrás de ese rostro serio.  
No puede quitársela, se queda a medias porque en el mismo momento en que toca por primera vez la piel desnuda de su pecho él se lo impide y una certeza pasa por su mente: _Va a matarme._

No lo hace, aunque nadie lo diría para la rabia que encierra su mandíbula cerrada, la fuerza con la que la tira al catre y se afana en clavarse, hundirse hasta mismo fondo ella. Sin una palabra, sus puños agarran los bordes del colchón y entre gruñidos embiste una vez, otra, hasta que su cuerpo cede y se desploma en la cama, junto a ella pero sin tocarla, con un ruido que es imposible distinguir si es gemido o sollozo.

De hecho transcurren un par de segundos hasta que ella se da cuenta que su compañero de cama está llorando, sollozando convulsamente contra la almohada.  
–¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta ella– ¿Estás bien?

Podría haberse desentendido, haberle dejado llorar, diciendo que no era su trabajo soportar llantinas, o incluso haberse ido. No lo hizo y fue eso lo que más sorprendió al hombre sollozante, que se levantara, pusiera el vestido y le cubriera a él con una manta. Levantó la cabeza al sentir el peso de la manta sobre su cuerpo y la vio sentada a su lado, mirándole.  
–¿Cómo te llamas? –transcurren unos segundos antes de que él se decida a contestar:  
–Severus  
–Un nombre curioso, no es muy habitual, pero es bonito. –responde con voz dulce, como si se dirigiera a un niño o a un moribundo.  
–Deja de fingir que te interesa, ya te he pagado.  
–En la vida hay algo más que él dinero, sabes? No deberías rechazar la ayuda cuando te la ofrecen, así no se hacen nuevos amigos.  
–No he venido aquí a hacer amigos– Ella rio, dejando caer en la carcajada el peso de su sarcasmo.

–De eso ya me he dado cuenta, pero creo que necesitas hablar con alguien y creo que soy la única persona por aquí. ¿Quieres?  
–No debería haber venido aquí.

Espera a que diga algo más, pero parece que no quiere explicarlo. De todas maneras no era una afirmación poco común por esos lares, muchos hombres la realizaban en ese cuarto, siempre después de haber disfrutado por lo que habían pagado, presos del arrepentimiento. Aunque este no solía ser muy fuerte, puesto que no eran pocos los que regresaban, para volver a arrepentirse una vez finalizado el trabajo.  
–¿Tienes novia, esposa? No, no es eso. ¿Estás enamorado? Dime, te corresponde la afortunada?  
–Ella está muerta.  
–Vaya... lo siento –y parece que lo dice en serio–. Lo siento mucho, Severus.  
–Murió hace seis años.  
–Debía ser una persona muy especial para seguir recordándola tan vivamente después de ese tiempo.  
–Lo era.  
Unos golpes en la puerta les sacan de la conversación  
–¡Ya ha pasado el tiempo! ¡Si quieres seguir con ella tendrás. que pagar otra hora otro día! ¡Tengo más clientes esperando!  
Saliendo como de un ensueño Severus se levantó y vistió rápidamente, dispuesto a salir de ahí lo antes posible. Justo antes de salir se giró y preguntó:

–¿Cómo te llamas?  
–Lavinia, me llamo Lavinia Rodríguez.

Aquel extraño hombre no volvió, aunque ella tampoco lo esperaba. Su vida siguió tal y como hasta aquel momento había transcurrido, al menos hasta dos meses después, cuando todo se truncó, para bien o para mal. Estaba embarazada.

¿Qué hace una prostituta cuando se queda embarazada? Es una buena pregunta, ella no supo responderla al principio, se sentía más perdida y sola que nunca. Sin familia ni amigos en Reino Unido, ni en ningún lugar de Europa, de sangre latina, sin estudios, única experiencia laboral como prostituta y, para colmo, embarazada. Sería mejor dejar la historia en que no le fue fácil sobrevivir y criar a su hijo, aunque lo logró. Comenzó a trabajar limpiando en casas de gente acomodada, con su barriga cada vez más prominente y pesada, con menos movilidad y cada vez más necesidad de dinero para mantener a ella y a su hijo. El bebé nació una fría tarde de marzo y, nada más verle, Lavinia supo quién era el padre de la criatura, a pesar de nacer octomesino, a pesar de haberse acostado con decenas de hombres antes del padre y docenas de hombres después de él, a pesar de no haber vuelto a hablar con él. Era un niño, un pequeño varoncito, de piel morena, como su madre, ojos oscuros, casi negros, como su padre y rasgos que su madre juraría que eran iguales a su padre, rasgos que todos los que vieran al bebé jurarían que eran iguales a su madre. (En eso era igual que todos y cada uno de los bebés.) Con el tiempo creció y se fue pareciendo cada vez más a su padre, comenzaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas a su alrededor, cosas muy extrañas que su pobre madre no podía explicar a menos que… Bueno, esa es otra historia que contar en otra ocasión.

* * *

**N.A: **Espero con ansias vuestras críticas so… review me, please, o seguiré haciendo sufrir a los personajes.


End file.
